Eustass Kid Week
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: A bunch of one shots from Eustass Kid week on Tumblr that I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is going to be a collection of little one shots that I wrote for an event on Tumblr that a friend of my started for Eustass Kid's birthday week. You can find it on Tumblr under 'eustasskidweek'. So each day represented a letter from his name.**

 **So yeah go find it on Tumblr and find all the amazing art that was done for it. Also stop by my Tumblr RazzleDazzle2k13 and say hi!**

* * *

 **Evanescent:** _soon passing out of sight, memory, or existence; quickly fading or disappearing_

The last memory Eustass Kid had was that of a huge battle. He couldn't remember much from it other than his crew had gone up against a Yonko. There was bloodshed and many casualties but that was all he could remember. He sat up and rubbed his head, looking around and trying to figure out where he was. It was dark and he couldn't make out any shapes. He sat up and felt his way around the room. He saw a faint light above him and before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled towards it. He felt the breath being sucked from his lungs and he was blinded.

When his senses returned, he was in a brightly lit room surrounded by a room full of white and black. The walls were white, the chairs were black, and there were two doors, one white and one black. Kid tried to move but he was stuck in his chair. It was like he was tied down but there were no ropes.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Someone get me the fuck out of here!" He fought against the invisible restraints to no avail.  
"Hello Eustass," a soft female voice called out from behind him.

"We have been expecting you for a long time," said a deeper male voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kid said, still struggling. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and he felt the restraints fall away.  
"Please stay calm. We will explain everything," the female said as she stepped into his view. She was in a white robe with a hood covering her face.  
"Let me just take him. He belongs to us anyway," said the second voice, stepping into his view. He was in a black robe and his face was also covered with his hood.  
"Just tell me what the hell is going on. Where the fuck is my crew?" Kid demanded.

The woman removed her hood and gave him a blinding smile. She was inhumanly beautiful. She just radiated beauty. It nearly made Kid sick. Sure he liked women but there was just something about her that seemed off. Her hair was straight and blonde, her lips were full and red, she had no makeup. She just seemed too perfect for Kid's taste. The man removed his hood and the first thing that Kid noticed was his red horns. He had a cruel smile that received razor sharp teeth. His face was scarred and marked up and he had messy black hair. He was the exact opposite of the woman.

"This is going to come as a shock to you," the woman started.  
"You're dead," the man finished, not an ounce of sympathy in his voice.  
"No, that's not possible!" Kid yelled, ready to lash out at man.  
"Now please, stay calm, we will explain it all," the woman said.  
"What's to explain? He's dead and he belongs in Hell," the man said as he pulled a sword out of his robe.

"No, he deserves a chance. Everyone gets a chance," the woman lightly reprimanded, glaring at the man. "Now Eustass, please take a seat. This is going to be a shock and a lot to take in. You have actually been two years since your death. You died in a battle. Many lost their lives. Their souls have since passed on but yours, yours has stayed rooted to this world. Normally a soul would pass into Heaven or Hell. Something has kept yours here. While everyone else has forgotten you, one person is holding on and keeping you in purgatory. We have waited for him to forget you so one of us could claim you soul but the time limit has passed. Now we must judge your soul." The woman explained.

Kid's mind was reeling. He was dead, he had been dead, he wasn't the Pirate King, who the fuck was thinking of him? He felt anger and confusion at the same time. He wanted to hit something but the only thing in the room was the two who would take him to Heaven or Hell.

"Okay then, who is keeping me here?" Kid finally asked.

Instead of getting an answer, the man in the black robe just clasped him on the shoulder and the scene around them changed. They were in a dark room but Kid could tell they weren't alone. There was someone else in the room. Kid silently walked to the person. He had his back to them and a single candle was lit on a desk. He was holding a piece of paper and as Kid got closer, he could make out more details.

The man had long blonde hair, he was in a ripped blue shirt, and a blue mask was on the desk next to him. Kid instantly knew who it was. His first mate and best friend, Killer. He was holding Kid's wanted poster. He let out a sigh as Kid stood next to him.

"It's time. Everyone else is gone. I can't hold on forever," Killer breathed out.

"You're the only one left?" Kid asked but Killer never answered.  
"He can't hear you," the cloaked man said with a bored tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry captain. I should have been there sooner. It's been two years though. It's time to let go and move on." Killer said to the poster.

He let out one last sigh before he held the poster over the candle and watched it catch fire. Then he dropped the burning paper on the desk and knocked the candle over, letting everything on the desk catch fire. Eustass tried to reach out and pull Killer away but the robed man just grabbed him and teleported them away. Instead of going back to the white and black room, they ended up floating above a boat, Kid's ship to be exact. He was forced to watch not only his ship go up in flames but also know that his best friend was in there too. He tried to fight but the man only glared at him and held him in place. Once the ship sank, then they went back to the room.

Kid collapsed on the floor, defeated. He hadn't even been devastated when he found out that he was dead. His best friend had kept his memory alive for all this time and now he was gone.

"Just fucking finish it," Kid whispered.

"Okay," the man said.

"Wait just a second," the woman stopped him.  
"No you know his history. He belongs in Hell," Kid could feel the tip of the sword on the back of his neck but he didn't care.

He braced for what was to come. However, nothing ever happened. When Kid looked up he saw the man and the woman and one other person.

"Hello Captain," Killer smiled under mop of blonde hair.  
"Killer?" Eustass said in shock.  
"It's time to go Kid," Killer held out his hand his smile widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unpitying** \- _without mercy or pity_

Kid would like to say that it had been a real fight but in reality it had been a downright slaughter. Kid and his crew had found the base of their rival gang and was on them quicker than anyone could call for backup. He had bashed skulls and tore a few of them limb from limb. It was a bloodbath and soon his hair wasn't the only thing that was red.

After their had defeated the crew, his gang had collected the mutilated bodies and threw them in the back of a garbage truck. Once the cleanup was done, Kid climbed into the garbage truck and said goodbye to his crew. They climbed into their van to go back to the hideout while Kid had a different destination.

He drove through back alleys and arrived at his destination in no time at all. He drove right up to the gate and put the code in. The big black iron fence swung open and he drove up to the huge mansion. He drove to the back and backed the truck up to a warehouse door that had been installed a few years prior. As soon as he started backing up, the door opened and he drove into the dark warehouse. Lights clicked on as he got out of the truck and immediately people started unloading the bodies and body parts from the truck.

Eustass climbed out of the truck and walked through the warehouse, heels clicking on the cement. He walked through the only door in the huge warehouse and entered the house. His heels were silenced by the lush carpet. Kid payed it no mind though, he had a destination in mind. He walked right to the basement, a path he knew very well by now. He opened the door and descended the stairs.

The familiar scent filled his nostrils and he could feel excitement fill him. He reached the bottom of the steps and was not shocked when he was greeted by the tall dark haired doctor of death. The man looked up from his current project.

"Eustass-ya, I hope all went well?" Trafalgar Law raised a questioning eyebrow but Kid knew he was smiling under his surgical mask.  
"The blood didn't give it away?" Kid teased, donning his tool belt that was hanging from the wall.  
"With you, I wasn't sure if you had just decided to take a bath in blood," Law said with a small chuckle.  
"Bath day is on Tuesday, it's only Friday," Kid taunted.  
"No wonder you smell so bad all the time," Law jested, removing his gloves and taking off his mask.

The two walked to the back of Law's lab and to Kid's station. Kid flipped a switch that turned on the overhead lights hovering over his work desk. He pulled out his project and Law watched over his shoulder.

"Is today the day?" Kid asked, examining his work and making sure it hadn't been tampered with.  
"Yes, the test subject is ready whenever you are," Kid nodded and grabbed his contraption.  
"Then what are we waiting on?"

The two walked back to Law's station. Kid waited impatiently as Law started a few machines and then walked in the middle of the room and pulled the sheet off the medical table that was there. Under it was the ugliest thing Kid had ever laid eyes on. To say it was a person might of been stretching it. It was an experiment made up of rotting body parts and metal. Kid and Law had been working on it for weeks. They had been perfecting it and today was the day that the final piece went into the puzzle, the mechanical heart.

They had tried and failed a few times before but they were certain this time would work. Kid has spent his time in the lab or collecting body parts for this experiment. Law had wanted to be the next Victor Frankenstein and Kid had obliged for the simple fact that if this worked, he would have an army at his disposal.

Now was the moment of truth. He placed the metal heart into the things chest and connected the wires. He did a double check over his parts before Law checked his and they both deemed it ready. They stood back as Law turned a few knobs and nodded to Kid to pull the lever.

At first electricity flowed through the creature and nothing happened. They were just about to turn it off when the creature twitched and then sat up. His metal eyes glowed as he jumped off the table and examined the room. After a few seconds he looked right at Kid and bowed.

"Orders master?" The creature rasped out to the redhead.

Law looked at Kid in shock. The doctor didn't know what Kid really had planned. Kid knew that Law took meticulous notes. He knew that with those notes he could cut out the middle man. He wouldn't need Law if the experiment worked. That would be one less person to stand in his way. So that was why he had done all the programing and the 'brain' of the creature. He had automatically programed the thing to recognize him as it's master and to take orders only from him.

"Take out the doctor," Kid instructed.

"What the fuck Eustass?" Law yelled, stumbling over his desk as he tried to get away from his own creation.  
"I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not. This way I don't have you standing in my way. I would like to say thanks for the new minions. Goodbye Law," Kid said without a hint of remorse.

Law cursed the redhead with his last breaths. Kid only watched, with his arms crossed across his chest, as the creature mauled Law. First the thing caught him by his throat and threw him across the room. As he was dazed, the creature was on him and pounding away as he punched him over and over. Even for a rotting metal corpse, he was strong. Law stood no chance against his inhuman creation. He could do nothing as the corpse beat him to death. His final curse died on his lips as the creature delivered his final blow.

Kid wasted no time in collecting all the notes from their experiment and instructing the creature to tear Law apart and add him to the freezer full of dead body parts. Kid walked to the pile of Law's remains and grabbed the head by his hair. He looked into his dead eyes and smiled at the unhappy expression that was plastered on the doctor's face.

He tucked the head under his arm and stuffed the notes in his pocket as he left the lab with his newest weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salacious** : _treating sexual matters in an indecent way and typically conveying undue interest in or enjoyment of the subject_

Kid wouldn't say he was a satyriasis, he more so just enjoyed the thought and even the act of sex. However those who knew him would say otherwise. The redhead was infatuated with sex and would fuck nearly anything that walked, male or female. He didn't even bother to keep his crazy sexual fantasies to himself. He always made sure everyone knew just what was on his mind. His crew had grown used to it but others weren't so understanding. They had been kicked out of many places and it wasn't because they were pirates, no it was because of their sex crazed captain.

His newest infatuation was with the barmaid at the current Inn they were staying at. Killer had tried to talk his captain but they all knew that when he wanted something, he got it. That was why they had stayed at this Inn for two extra days while Kid tried to sleep with her. She always managed to evade him. For the entire first night she managed to stay just out of reach of Kid and turn a deaf ear to his dirty jests. Kid, determined to get her to bed, declared they weren't leaving until he had his way with her.

Now here they were on day three and it seemed he was no closer to bedding her. He was growing more frustrated by the day and now as the crew sat around the table eating, Kid stewed. He grunted and sighed as he planned his next move.

"I just don't get it," Kid grumbled to his crew.

"Maybe she's not into men?" Wire suggested, taking a bite out of his food.  
"Just give it up Cap'n," Killer sighed, growing tired of the redheads stupid antics.

"I don't care if she's not into men, I will change her perspective if her perky little ass would just let me show her the time of her life. I can turn her straight. I could ruin her and make her crave this dick for the rest of her life." Kid complained.  
"Maybe she doesn't want to be your cheap whore," Killer said as he pushed his plate away and stood up. "I for one, am tired of this game. I will be staying on the ship. The repairs were done days ago and we should have left already," the blonde glared at Kid and took his leave. Kid growed and the other two just laughed and continued eating.

"All the others were more than willing for a night with the famous Eustass Kid, why is she any different? I've done everything the exact some," Kid mused, earning a snort for Heat. "What?" Kid glared at his crewmember.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be treated like a piece of meat?" He suggested.  
"A piece of meat? No she is much more than that. She is a fine piece of female ass, who I wouldn't mind eating like a piece of meat," Kid laughed and the barmaid, having overheard his comment and rolled her eyes, avoiding his table. "Ugh!" Kid exclaimed, banging his head on the table.  
"Captain, you are acting like a child," Wire pointed out, pushing his empty plate away and standing up. "I think I'm going to join Killer on the ship," he looked to nodded in agreement and stood up also. "Captain?"  
"I'm staying here until she sleeps with me! I want to pound her so hard she can't walk tomorrow and I want everyone to know that Eustass Kid did it!" The redhead yelled loud enough for everyone in the Inn to hear him. His crewmates rolled their eyes and left their captain to their antics.

Kid spent the entire nights spewing lewd comments at the woman but she continued to ignore them and go about her work. Finally Kid gave up and turned in for the night. He took a quick bath climbed into bed, stark naked.

He wasn't the least bit surprised when there was a knock on the door late that night. He smiled to himself and jumped out of bed, strolling to the door. He opened it, exposing his entire frontside to whoever was at the door. It was the barmaid and she shielded her eyes at the sight of naked Kid.

"Finally decided to give in to me?" Kid smirked at the woman. She let out a disgusted noise.  
"No. I came to told you tonight is your last night here. You are no longer welcome," she stated, looking anywhere but Kids body.

"What?!" Kid nearly yelled. "Do you know who I am?"  
"Yeah, you're a big shot pirate who sleeps with any and everyone. Not only are you known for your cruelty but you are also known for your whoring around," she crossed her arms over her chest and looked him dead in the eye.  
"What's so wrong with showing someone a good time? If you give me the chance I can show you just what I mean," he smiled at her and reached his hand out. She shoved it away and glared at him.  
"I am not some piece of meat to just be used and forgotten about in the morning," she said.  
"Then please tell me why you came to me tonight sweet buns, why didn't you send someone else?" Kid couldn't help but smirk as a slight blush formed on her cheeks.  
"No one else dares stand up to you. They are afraid of you," she mumbled, refusing to look at Kid yet again.

Kid saw the opportunity and took it. He reached out and grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into his room. She didn't resist as he pulled her to the bed and laid her down on her back. He climbed on top of her and started to undo her dress as she trembled under his touch. She wouldn't look at him but Kid basked in his victory and her beauty. As he got her naked, she tried to cover herself but he pinned her hands above her head and took in all of her. She was just his type, not that he really had a type but she was gorgeous.

She trembled as Kid let go of her hands and ran his hand over her naked breasts and down her stomach to her thighs. She gripped the sheets of the bed as he spread her legs and kissed her thighs. At first Kid thought she was just excited but the look on her face told a different story.

"You've never been touched before," Kid whispered out. Even in the dark room he could see her face turning bright red as she shook her head.

Kid smiled, his favorite kind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen** \- _being of the age 13 through 19_

Kid spent the majority of his school day shooting spit wads at either his friends or the teachers. He hated school and it was only worse now that he was a senior. Everyone expected him to make a decision about his life but in reality he could care less. He was only good at one thing. Give him a car to work on and it was guaranteed he could fix it, no matter the problem. Sure he could go to college and get a degree to be a real mechanic but he really didn't want to do that. His friends all had the same problem. None of them had the money or the motivation to go sit through four more years of hell.

Kid sent another spitball flying at his math teacher. It missed and hit the whiteboard. The fat bald man turned and glared at the class but everyone stayed silent. His face turned red and Kid thought this might just be the day the man had a heartattack. However, they weren't so lucky and he went back to writing some equation or another.

"Pst! Killer!" Kid loudly whispered to his friend right next to him.  
"What do you want?" the blond sighed at his friends antics.

"Anything planned for today?" the redhead asked excitedly.

"I would say yes but it seems you have something in mind," Killer said.  
"I want to fuck with Law and his gang today. I heard they have something planned and I want to raid their hideout while they are away," if Kid could see Killer's eyes, he was sure the man was rolling them.  
"Really?" Kid nodded excitedly.  
"It will be payback for the last time. They did steal your scythes, maybe you can find them." Killer thought about it.

It was an ongoing thing. Kid and his friends had a hideout they spent most their time at and Kid even lived there most the time. It had a working toilet and shower plus two rooms, a fireplace, a mini fridge, Kid's workshop, and a bunch of old torn furniture. They had found a condemned warehouse and made it home, for the most part. Kid had managed to make something that hooked to the powerline and send electricity to the warehouse so they even had lights. They weren't really a gang but no one messed with them or fucked with their hideout, except for a certain group of seniors.

Trafalgar Law and his group of freaks thought it was funny to fuck with Kid and his friends. No one even remembered how the rivalry started but years later it continued. First it was just small pranks, stealing gym clothes and hanging their underwear on the flagpole, then it turned into stealing homework, and even girlfriends. Now they both had their own hideouts and it had only escalated. Of course Law came from money so their hideout was fancy and had security and cameras whereas Kid's just had his homemade booby traps and Heat had a few tricks up his sleeve.

The last round Law had taken the win. Him and his crew broke in and stole Killer's most prized possession, his twin hand scythes, Wire's trident had been stolen along with Kid's favorite eyeliner. That had been a week ago and Kid hadn't made a move because the time hadn't been right. However, he had received word that Law and his crew would be away from their hideout and it was the perfect time for Kid to get his revenge.

"Fine, have you told Heat and Wire?" Killer gave in. Kid smiled

"They will be waiting at the hideout for us," Killer nodded and leaned back in his chair.

Kid couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was ready to get some revenge. He was so excited he ditched his last class and bolted to the warehouse. He got ready for what was to come. He would have to disable the security system and once inside, he would have to shut down the cameras and take the tapes.

Kid was the first to the warehouse and he waited for the others to join him. They sat around and talked until the sun started to dip in the sky. As the time drew closer, they got serious and made sure they had everything they would need. Kid's tool belt was secured on his waist, Killer had a few knives strapped to him, Heat had a few bottles of gas and some matches, and Wire had a sword, no one really asked where he acquired his weapons. They were all dressed in black and stuck to alleyways and the shadows to make it across town to Law's hideout.

It was a small house in a relatively nice neighborhood. It looked normal but Kid had been in it once and he had studied it. He knew their were pressure plates in part of the yard, flood lights, cameras, and motions sensors. One wrong step and it would all be over. He ordered Killer, Heat, and Wire to wait for him as he crossed the street and examined the yard. He noticed a new plant here and a patch of new grass there, some of the cement was cracked and a few of the bushes seemed out of place. He took a deep breath and gingerly stepped around the triggers.

He didn't breath again until he reached the door. Now was the hard part. He had to disable the security system. He took some tools out and went to work. Ten minutes later he was in the house and had everything disable. They had upped the security since the last time he had broken in. He waved his friends in and they set to work. They went to find their stuff and steal some other things. Kid headed upstairs to Law's main room. He knew the camera system was in there along with his most prized possession.

Kid quickly shut down the cameras and took the tapes so Law wouldn't know how they had gotten in or what they had taken. Kid wasn't worried about him knowing who it was because there was no doubt who had done it. After he packed them into his tool belt, he turned to the cage in the corner of the room. It was too big to carry out but he could take what was in it. He opened the cage door and took out the little white rodent that was sleeping in the corner. Kid stuffed it into his jacket pocket, making sure it could breath, and grabbed it's bag of food. Once he had it, he left the room and went in search of his eyeliner.

He didn't have to look far, Killer popped up with his scythes and the eyeliner. Wire also had his trident back and Heat was burning some documents in the bathroom. Kid told them it was time to go and they made a final grab. Killer had a huge sword strapped to his back, Wire and Heat had a bag of books and documents, and Kid had the little white rodent in his pocket.

They rushed back to their warehouse and stashed Law's goods in a safe that was in the wall. Then they hid their things in their own spots. Kid pulled out the fuzzy white thing and examined it. He searched around and found a small cage to put it in. He gave him some food and water.

"What is that?" Wire asked.  
"You didn't.." Killer laughed.  
"He's going to be pissed," Heat smirked.

"This is Bepo, Law's most prized possession. He loves this thing more than anything in the world,"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- This was only supposed to be one part but I got a request to continue it so I did. So here is part two to Teen.**

* * *

Kid had sent Heat and Wire out to get things for the white rodent while Kid and Killer stayed to guard it. Kid knew he only had a matter of time until Law and his gang found out their hideout had been broken into. It wasn't like it was some big secret who did it either. Kid knew he had to find somewhere safe to hide the creature until he could figure out what he wanted from Law in return. He paced the room while Bepo squeaked from his cage.

"We got our shit back, now the question is, what can we get from them in return for their pet?" Kid asked his best friend. The blonde shrugged and sharpened his scythes.  
"Maybe we make them our slaves for a week," Killer said, not even paying attention to Kid.  
"That's not a bad idea. Hmm," Kid pondered what he could get.

Law was from a wealthy family. They could hold the creature for ransom. As Killer said, they could make all of Law's group their slaves for a while. Then there was homework that could be done. The hideout could even use a good cleaning but Kid scrapped that idea as soon as he thought of it because that would give Law a chance to steal anything he wanted.

"Hey Killer," Kid sing songed his friends name. The tall man sighed and looked up from his blades.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"How is your homework coming along?" Kid questioned, knowing the answer.  
"Haven't done it since seventh grade. Why?" the blonde sheathed his blades and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you thinking?"  
"We trade the rodent for homework. We can make them do our homework for the rest of the year," Kid smiled at his own plan.  
"Why don't we just get money from them? You and I both know they are loaded," Killer pointed out.  
"Because that's too easy. If they give us money then we give it back right away and they raid us again. If we make them do our homework until we graduate, we have something to hold over their head," Kid explained.  
"And that also means we keep the fluffy marshmallow," Killer pointed out the flaw in the plan. Kid waved him off.  
"I'll figure that part out. Don't worry about it," Kid reached into the makeshift cage and quickly patted the fluffy prisoner.

The two didn't discuss matters further until Heat and Wire returned. The ran into the hideout winded and flustered. They threw the bag of food and other products on the old beat up couch and Killer threw them some water. Once they caught their breath they told the two what had happened.

"Law, they know. They chased us but we managed to escape them using the rooftops. They can't be too far behind though. They said they were going to make us pay. We were lucky we had already gotten what we needed," Wire explained as Heat nodded along.  
"Well it looks like we better hide this little guy and go meet the welcoming party. I have a plan boys," Kid smiled and mischievous grin and handed the cage off to Heat. "Watch him, don't let anyone near. You have my permission to use any means necessary so long as you don't kill the prisoner or burn down our hideout," Kid instructed his friend. Heat smiled and Kid didn't even want to know what was going through his mind. "Wire, guard our entrances, I know one of those little worms are going to try and find a way in. Killer and I will greet the guests," Kid said, heading outside with Killer.

Sure enough, as soon as they made it outside they were met with a black Expedition and a very angry group of nerds. Law jumped out from the driver side and his crew followed. Law glared down Kid while the redhead just laughed.

"What would the nerd herd be doing on our soil?" Kid feigned innocence.  
"You know why we are here Eustass-ya. Give me Bepo back," Law spat, seething with rage. Kid threw his hands up in mock surrender.  
"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about Trafalgar. It seems your whole crew is with you, minus the two skinny ones. I assume they snuck around back to try and get in," as if on cue there was an explosion behind them and Kid could only pray Heat hadn't ruined their hideout or killed anyone. Killer sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Give me my hamster back!" Law growled.  
"Hamster," Kid tapped his head as if trying to remember something. "Nope, don't think there is one of those around here. You might want to check a pet store maybe," Kid suggested.

Law lunged at Kid but one of his friends held him back and whispered something in his ear. The raven haired boy took a deep breath and nodded his head. He recomposed himself and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, what do you want?" Law asked, now a bit calmer but there was still rage in his grey eyes.  
"That's what I like to hear. First call your little snakes back," Kid told Law.

He nodded to the big man on his right who pulled out his phone and mumbled something. Minutes later the two missing Law members were back. One had a bloody nose and the other was missing almost all of his clothes and what remained was covered in black soot.

"And?" Law asked impatiently.  
"You do our homework until graduation. It has to be passing grades for all four of us," Kid said with a smirk. Law's jaw nearly hit the ground.  
"Excuse you?" he asked dumbfounded.  
"You heard me. Homework for the rodent," Kid said.  
"How do you know I won't just agree and then fall out?" Law asked, gaining his cocky attitude back. Kid laughed.  
"I had already thought that through," Kid said smugly. "So the deal is that I will be keeping the little fluff ball until graduation. Four months and you get him back," Law looked appalled at the idea.  
"Absolutely not! You give him back this instant! You are going to kill him, if he isn't already dead," Law accused.  
"He's very much alive. I will take good care of him just like you will take good care of our homework," Kid smiled and held out his arms. "As a sign of good faith, we will even return one of the things we took," he nodded to Killer who disappeared inside the hideout. He came back out a few moments later with the giant sword he had taken. He tossed it to Law who pulled it out of the sheath to check it.  
"I want Bepo back," Law growled.  
"I told you our terms. Take it or leave it," Kid said, turning serious. "I will allow you to see him and know he is okay once a week," Kid told him, throwing all the terms out in the open. "If you make an attempt to steal him back or harm any of us, I will not hesitate to kill him," Kid said, staring down Law's group while Killer just looked bored.

Law was fuming but one of his friends whispered something to him. They whisper argued for a few minutes until Law sighed and turned back to Kid.

"I want to see him daily and know he is okay. We will do passable work for you fuckers and we won't raid your place so long as you leave ours alone," Law said through gritted teeth.  
"Sounds like a deal," Kid smiled and held out his hand. Law took it unwillingly and shook it. Kid let out a whistle and Heat emerged from the building with the cage. Law whispered a few things to his pet and promised he would be back for him. Without another word, Law's whole gang piled back into the car and peeled out, leaving a cloud of dirt behind them.

A month, for one month things went great. Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire's grades all rose steadily. Teachers questioned it but Kid told them that they all had a heart to heart with their parents and they wanted to be ready for the future. Some teachers bought it and even congratulated them, however, there were the select few that didn't. One of them being the History teacher, .

One day after class, the teacher called for Law and Kid to stay after. The two gave each other questioning glances but sat down as instructed. The man left the room and came back with the principal, . Kid had to stifle a laugh while Law looked terrified. set down a piece of paper in front of each boy. It was a test and on the back was essay questions. He looked at both boys and smirked.

"You have thirty minutes," he said and walked back to his desk. Smoker had turned on of the desks to face the two and watched them.  
"I don't have to do this shit," Kid cursed, "I have a class to get to," he said, standing up.  
"Sit down boy," Smoker instructed. "It has been brought to my attention that there might be cheating going on. Your teachers have been informed that you won't be in class. Take the test," the principal growled.

Kid rolled his eyes and looked to Law for back up but the boy was furiously scribbling away at his test. Kid let out a very loud sigh and plopped back down in his chair. He looked at the paper like it was a snake. He didn't know a damn answer. He normally had a cheat sheet. Law made sure to either text it or write it out on a notecard. This time he was going in blind and that was not good. He head Law flip his test over and Kid knew he was done for. He circled a few answers here and there and then wrote in utter bullshit for the essay questions. He had no idea what he was doing. That's what he had the nerd herd for. They turned in the tests and Crocodile and Smoker took them and left the room. Law and Kid looked at eachother for answers.

"The hell was that about?" Kid asked. Law shrugged.  
"Seems like they are onto us. I swear to whatever the fuck is above if you fucked up my college chances I will not hesitate to put a hit out on you to have you killed," Law warned. Kid held his hands up in mock surrender.  
"They won't do anything," Kid told Law, not quite sure he was even telling the truth himself.

The two stayed silent for the next ten minutes. Kid was on his phone while Law fidgeted and fretted from his chair and it was driving Kid crazy. He was trying to ignore it but it was hard when anxiety was just rolling off the raven haired boy in waves. Then the door clicked and in stepped Croc and Smoker.

The teacher and principal stood in front of Kid and Law. Croc had a smirk plastered on his face while Smoker had his arms crossed over his chest. Law refused to look at either man while Kid just glared at them.

"Likes like we were correct. Come clean with the truth now and the punishment won't be as harsh," Smoker told them. Kid let out a laugh and Law just fidgeted in his chair. Crocodile slammed the papers down on Law's desk.

"We know you have been doing Eustass's work. Just say it so we can get this over with," Croc growled, assuming Law was the weakest link. He did have the most to lose after all. However, instead of breaking like everyone thought he would, he glared up at the teacher.  
"This is harrassment and I will be telling my family about it. Also, why the hell would I do his homework? I hate him. Instead of pressuring someone into a test why don't you learn to teach!" Law yelled, getting up so quickly that the chair clattered to the ground.

He stomped off with a backwards glance. Both Smoker and Crocodile were in shock with his sudden outburst. Kid used it to his advantage and bolted before they could do anything. The redhead quickly caught up to Law who had stopped in front of his locker to switch out his text books.

"What the hell was that back there? Have you gone mental?" Kid asked. Instead of Law blowing up on him like he expected, the boy turned and laughed.  
"You should have seen your face. It was like I was about to go on a murder spree or something. I know how to deal with things like this. Make them think you have something to lose. Let them think you're scared of them. They think you'll give in and give them everything they want. They have nothing on either of us. They were trying to use a scare tactic. None of my answers were close to anything I wrote on any of your papers. They can't prove anything," Law said like it was no big deal. "Besides, they can't do anything more to me than give me detention. My family funds the entire school," Law shrugged.  
"You knew this would happen didn't you?" Kid asked Law, looking at him like he had just grown a second head. Law smirked and started to walk away.

Later that day both boys were called to the office and issued detention for their outburst. They would serve a month of it in Croc's room. It didn't both either of them much. It was better than being expelled. Croc tried to be a hard ass but Kid just laughed at him and Law ignored him in favor of a book or homework. Most the time the teacher was away, either in the teachers lounge or outside smoking his cheap smelling cigars.

Kid was bored out of his mind one day, halfway through his required detention time, when he heard a loud pop from outside. Law and Kid jumped up and raced to the window. They saw Crocodile and Smoker outside cursing and stomping on their cigars. Kid lost it and started laughing. Law looked at him and waited for an answer. Finally Kid was able to catch his breath and tell Law just what was so funny.

"So Heat was telling me that he had a prank planned. I figured he had changed his mind but it seems like he went through with it," Law was still looking at Kid confused so he celebrated. "Heat snuck in and filled all their cheap cigars with some sort of firework explosive. It looks like they have finally found that supply. We might be hearing explosions for a while," Kid laughed at his friends antics.  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Law asked.  
"Ahh they weren't very strong. Plus the cigar would muffle most of it. It was mostly a scare tactic and to annoy them," Kid shrugged and sat back down, going back to his phone.

He could hear Law quietly laughing at the prank. Kid smiled but otherwise ignored the boy. Law claimed his desk back and went back to work. By the last week both boys were pretty much going insane. Law had done all his homework of the next month along with Kid's and he had read through an entire medical text. Kid had over played all his games and was bored of sleeping even.

"Law..Law..Laaaaw," Kid mumbled from the desk where his forehead was resting.  
"Shut the hell up," Law scolded Kid.  
"Play cards with me," Kid whinned.  
"No," Law shot him down.

At that moment Kid's phone when off and he saw it was a video call with Killer. He answered it and was immediately met with the fuzzy face of Bepo. It was that time of the week when they proved the rodent was still alive. Kid smiled at Law and held the phone behind his back.

"Play cards and I will give you a surprise," Kid taunted.  
"Not interested," Law waved him off, not even looking up. Kid held the phone in his face.  
"I'll let you pet him if you play," Kid offered. Law took the phone and glared at Kid.  
"Fine," Law sighed. Kid smiled triumphantly and hung up with Killer.

The two played cards until the last day of detention. The last day the two somehow found themselves talking to each other about their lives. Kid told Law how he was a foster Kid and why he ended up founding the hideout. Law, in turn, told Kid about how his family only expected perfection from him and if he was outshone by anyone that was unacceptable and there would be punishments. Kid learned that Law had been beaten, starved, and deprived of sleep as forms of punishments. Law learned that Kid had gone through twentynine foster homes since he was six.

Both boys found themselves facing the window and watching the sun dip below the horizon. Law was sitting on top of one of the desks while Kid was next to him in his chair. They had both learned that they weren't so different after all. They just wanted a place of their own where they could be free.

"What even started this whole rivalry in the first place?" Law asked, breaking the silence. Kid thought on it a moment before answering.  
"In first grade a little shit with black hair and grey eyes stole my twenty four pack of crayons and since that day I made it my mission to pay him back," Kid said.  
"Really?" Law asked, trying to remember the day. Kid shrugged.  
"It seemed fitting."

Law let out a laugh and Kid couldn't help but laugh along. In that moment the two knew that their rivalry would never end and both were okay with that. They would forever continue to push each other's buttons and do whatever they could to piss the other off.

It was their way of life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ardent** : _enthusiastic or passionate_

It was a nice peaceful day. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. The coffee shop was bursting with business and in a corner sat one of the regulars. He was tall, covered in tattoo, with a lab coat slung over the back of the chair he was sitting on. He was reading a book when the coffee shop door burst open and a panting man came bursting in. His eyes searched the shop frantically until he settled on the black haired doctor. The man raced to the doctor's side and threw himself into the chair next to him.

"Hey! I need you to do me a favor," the man said quickly. "Act like my boyfriend," he finished, taking a breath.

The doctor took a good look at the flustered man. He was pretty tall, he was missing an arm, but what stood out most was his bright red hair. He was wearing a black wifebeater and a pair of well worn blue jeans. He was wearing black eyeliner and red lipstick.

Before the doctor could respond, the door flew open again and a man burst in. At that time, the doctor felt the redhead's hand slip into his and he leaned against his arm. As soon as the man who burst through the door saw them, his eyes burned with rage. He raced to their side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS EUSTASS?!" the man screamed.

"I told you, I have moved on," the redhead named Eustass smirked up at the man.  
"Who the hell is this?" the yelling man asked, turning to the doctor.  
"This is my new boyfriend," Eustass smiled and gave the doctor a kiss on the cheek.  
"Really? Then what's his name?"  
"I'm not telling you because you will stalk him and run him off like you did to the last one. Just go away!" Eustass yelled at the man, growing more frustrated. His ex just wouldn't take a hint and it was annoying.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble in here," the shopkeeper spoke up from the counter. "I called the cops already," he warned. Eustass's ex glared at the two before giving them a final once over and storming out of the shop. The doctor sighed and collected his things before exiting the shop, Eustass hot on his heels.

"Hey I'm sorry about that," he said. "Crazy ex, you know how those things go," Eustass gave Kid a smile and continued to follow him.  
"Yeah it's whatever," the doctor murmured, clicking some stuff on his cell phone.  
"So I'm Eustass but my friends call me Kid," the redhead introduced himself, holding out his hand.  
"I'm Trafalgar," the doctor introduced himself, giving Kid's hand a shake.  
"I see you have a lab coat, you a doc? I wouldn't really think so with all the tattoos and such, maybe you're a mob doc?" Kid rambled on.  
"I'm a doctor," Trafalgar said but offered up no more information.  
"That's awesome!" Kid exclaimed. He was going to say more but Trafalgar had moved from his side and was stepping into a sleek black car.  
"This is where I take my leave. Goodbye," the doctor said as he closed the door.

Kid watched the car leave. Normally he would just go home and continue with life but something about that dark haired doctor was driving him crazy. He walked the streets without a real destination in mind. His brief encounter with the doctor playing on repeat in his mind. He didn't even realize where he had ended up until the ringing of sirenes brought him back to his senses. He was standing right in front of the hospital. It wasn't the only one in the town but it was the best one. Kid wandered into the lobby and up to the information desk before he realized what he was doing.

"Hello sir, what can I help you with?" the person behind the desk asked.  
"Oh uhh, I was wondering if you had a doctor by the name of Trafalgar here?" Kid asked, running his hand through his hair nervously.  
"Yes, Dr. Trafalgar Law. Did you have an appointment with him?" the person asked with a smile.  
"Uh no I was just doing some, research," Kid said and turned to leave before he could say anything else.

Kid wandered around outside until night fell and the doctors changed shifts. Kid waited until he saw Law to come out and decided to tail him. It wasn't too hard to keep up with the sleek black car with the bumper to bumper traffic of the city. Finally the car turned into a parking garage of a high end apartment. Kid waited around outside until a couple minutes had passed before he went in. The doorman greeted him and he told him he was there for Trafalgar Law. The doorman nodded and rang the doctors apartment. A few seconds later he ushered Kid inside the elevator and told him the room number.

Kid stepped off the elevator and walked to the room. He paced outside the door, thinking about knocking but couldn't work up the courage. He sighed and collapsed on the wall next to Law's door. As he contemplated knocking, he grew tired. Before he even realized what was going on, he slipped into darkness.

Kid was having pleasant dreams of murder and a very sexy doctor when he was rudely awakened. Someone was shaking his shoulders roughly. He opened his eyes but everything was a bit blurry.

"What the fuck are you doing here? No, better yet how did you even find me?" an angry voice rang out.  
"Trafalgar?" Kid sleeply mumbled.  
"Answer the damn question," Law growled. "Before I call the cops." Kid laughed at that, his vision was clearing up and he could see Law wearing a pair of sweats and a tight tee shirt with his hair sticking out in every direction.  
"I followed you home. There is just something about you. I couldn't help myself," Kid explained.  
"I should call the cops on you. That is stalking you know," Law said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kid couldn't help but laugh. He stood up and stretched.  
"You said should, that means you aren't going too," Kid smirked.  
"Go away," Law said with a sigh.  
"I sat out here all night and you aren't even going to invite me in?" Kid asked.  
"No, go home," Law growled.

Kid sighed and gave up. He left Kid's high end apartment and walked back to his house. As he went about his day, he couldn't keep Law off his mind. He went to work, at supper, cleaned the house, ignored his friends phone calls, and laid down to bed.

For the next week he couldn't keep Law from his mind though and on more than one occasion he found himself wondering over to the hospital. Finally he gave in and stopped by Law's apartment. He wasn't home and Kid didn't wait around. Instead he left and decided to try later.

After picking up some take out, he stalked the outside of the complex until the sleek black car pulled up before he made his way back inside with the food. He stood outside Law's door until the doctor showed up. The doctor sighed and glared at Kid.

"Why are you back?" Law questioned.  
"I brought food," Kid smiled.  
"Already ate," Law said as he pushed past Kid and unlocked his door.  
"Come one Law don't be like…" Kid was shut down as Law closed the door in his face.

Kid was furious but more than that, he was determined. He would get into that doctor's house and he would make him his lover. Kid made it home and started planning. For a week straight he sent flowers to the hospital and Law's house. After the week was up, he decided to try and venture to Law's house. Kid was once again shot down but that only made him want Law more.

Kid continued for a month. He would send flowers and even sometimes show up with them. Sometimes he would bring food to Law. All the nurses got a kick out of it but Law always ignored him and rejected him. By this point, Kid knew the doorman at Law's apartment by name and he pretty much knew his schedule.

Everyday, right on schedule Kid showed up. He would sometimes leave little presents he had made or just leave flowers. At times he would wait for Law to show up and give him food. Never once did Law let him in, until the second month.

Finally all Kid's worked paid off. He stood there, with a box of pizza, waiting on Law. As if on cue, the elevator dinged and the doctor stepped out. He walked to his apartment without a second glance at the redhead. He unlocked it and stepped inside, however, this time was different. Instead of slamming the door in Kid's face, he gave him a backwards glance and smiled at him.

"Well, are you going to come in or stay out there all night?" the doctor asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet:** _pleasing to the mind or feeling_

Kid had worked tirelessly for weeks. He wanted this to be perfect. He had sculpted it from a piece of metal and if the pieces didn't seem right to him, he scraped them and started over. The colors had to be perfect, the melody had to be sweet, and the object itself had to meet Kid's standards.

Finally, he had the perfect present for his beloved. It was a single metal rose. The red petals were more vibrant than his own hair, the stem was flawless, and it had a hidden component. If you touched the right pedal, the closed rose bloomed open, playing a beautiful melody and spraying a soft mist to make the rose look like it was covered in dew.. Once the song was over, the rose closed back up but the water droplets remained.

Kid stared at his project in awe. It was the most delicate thing he had ever worked on. It was also the most frustrating. Many nights he threw the metal petals and wanted to give up but always he would come back to it. He had to dye the metal over and over again, leaving his fingers sore and stained. He had to make the petals all fit together and even make them open so it looked like it was blooming. Then came the stem, which had to hold the mini music box and the water sprayer. That was the tricky part because the stem couldn't be too thick. The music box was another challenge. It had to be small enough to fit in the stem and he had to program it to play the song.

He had came close a few times but something always seemed to malfunction. He went through dozens of prototypes before finally arriving at the final piece. He had spent many sleepless nights out in his workshop. His lover was concerned but Kid reassured him that it would all make sense soon. Kid missed his nights at home but this was priority. He had had a dream about it and he knew it had to be done.

Kid added a few finishing touches to the rose before gently setting in a padded box and adding a ribbon. Then he turned to his second project. It was nearly finished, he just needed it to cool and he would be ready to go. He checked the time, for once he wasn't late. He stripped down and jumped in the small shower he had in his workshop. He cleaned up and donned the suit that was hanging up by the door. He walked to his dirty mirror and applied his eyeliner and lipstick. He stepped back and took a good at himself and smiled. He looked damn good in his red and black suit. He checked the time once again, he still had an hour to make it to the restaurant.

He grabbed his second project and inspected it. Satisfied it was just as perfect as the first, he slipped it into its own box. He placed both boxes in his pocket and grabbed his car keys. He took a deep breath and walked to his car. As he reached for the handle, he realized his hand was shaking. He took a deep breath to calm himself and climbed in. The whole drive there he blasted music and tried to calm down. Thankfully driving was taking his mind off what was to come and before he knew it, he was in front of the restaurant.

He gave his keys to the valet and walked inside. The place wasn't too busy yet and Kid only had to wait in line for a few minutes.

"Did you have a reservation sir?" the hostess asked. He nodded.  
"Eustass Kid," he told her. She checked her list and nodded.  
"Right this way sir,"

Kid followed her to a table set for two. She laid the menu in front of him and took her leave. Kid opened the menu with shaking hands and looked it over. The waiter came and he ordered a bottle of wine. Kid was so preoccupied with the menu, he nearly missed his date joining him.

"Is the reading that interesting?" the tall beauty asked.

"Very, it's enlightening," Kid joked, standing up and pulling his lover into a hug and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Trafalgar Law just laughed and took his seat. "I ordered wine but I waited on food until you got here," Kid informed him. Law nodded, opening his own menu.

"Wine, special occasion?" Law asked, peeking over his menu.  
"Kinda," Kid mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

He took a deep breath and pulled out the box the rose was in. He held it out to Law, whose eyes lit up. He smiled at Kid before he hastily unwrapped it. He let out a gasp when he saw the rose. He gently picked it up and examined it.

"Eustass, it's beautiful," Law exclaimed, his eyes sparking. Kid took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
"Touch that petal," he instructed, pointing to the right one. Law nodded and did as he was told.

The rose slowly started to bloom and softly play music. Then it misted and a piece of rolled up paper fluttered from one of the petals. Law collected it from the table and opened it open. As he read it, his breath caught in his throat. When he looked back up, Kid was on his knee beside him holding a box with a ring in it.

"Well, what do you say?" Kid asked. Law was near tears. He laid the rose down and nearly tackled his lover.  
"Yes!" he yelled, causing the whole restaurant to erupt into applause as Law smother Kid with kisses.

Kid slid the ring onto Law's finger. It was the second project he had been working on. It was a custom ring. It was gold and had their names and anniversary engraved on it. On the inside it had their nicknames, The surgeon of death and Captain, engraved. It was also connected to the rose. If Law's name was touched and the rose was close, it would open and play.

Kid couldn't keep the smile from his face. All his hard work had paid off. He had made the perfect gifts for his perfect fiancee. All the frustration had been worth it to see the look on Law's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sassy:** _lively, bold, and full of spirit; cheeky_

Killer paced the door outside his and his roommates shared bathroom. He had been patient for the first hour. Now they were nearing the two hour mark and Killer needed in. He still had to get ready and had less than an hour. He sighed and pounded on the door.

"Kid! Hurry the fuck up! I need to get ready too!" Killer shouted. The music on the other end of the door turned down.  
"Come in!" Kid shouted back.

Killer opened the door and almost instantly regretted it. Not only did the room reak of hairspray but Kid had destroyed the counter and there were clothes all over the floor. He was currently trying to style his red hair into perfect spikes and it seemed like he had gone through half a tube of hair gel and the entire bottle of hairspray.

"The fuck Kid?" Killer asked in horror.  
"I had to get ready," he shrugged in response.  
"All of this though, really?" Killer asked, motioning to the mess on the counter.  
"I couldn't find the right eyeliner at first, then none of the lipsticks were the right shade, and don't even get me started on my hair," he sighed and looked at the mirror, nearly defeated. Killer shook his head and pushed Kid down onto the toilet.  
"Hold still," the blonde instructed.

Killer inspected Kid's work. It was messy but salvageable. He forced Kid over the side of the tub and washed out all the product to start new. Once it was a clean slate, Killer towel dried it, then grabbed a brush and the blow dryer and set to work. Finally, after ten minutes, and way less product that Kid had tried to use, his hair was done. However, his makeup was ruined.

"Killer, you fucked up my face!" Kid complained.

"Your hair looks better though," Killer said with a chuckle.

"Ugh," Kid complained, planting himself in front of the mirror again.  
"I have to take a shower," Killer told him. Kid just semi nodded and applied his eyeliner.

Killer took one of the quickest showers of his life. He stepped out and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. Kid couldn't help but sneak a few peeks, in the mirror, of his roommate. Killer was very well built. He was tall, had a six pack, and was very toned but not overly muscular. His long blonde hair was wet and plastered to his head. He grabbed an extra towel and dried it before grabbing the blow dryer for himself and heating up the straightner.

"You gonna take all night to get ready princess?" Kid asked the blonde with a smirk.  
"Don't even start with me, you have been in here for like two hours!" Killer retaliated.

"Well duh, perfection takes time," Kid said.

"Fuck you. What are you trying to say?" Killer asked, his lips formed into a frown.

Kid just blew him a kiss from the mirror. Killer shook his head and finished his hair. Kid finished winging his eyeliner and checked his reflection one last time before turning and leaving the bathroom. He walked to what remained in his closet and sighed. The other half of his closet was on the bathroom floor and he couldn't settle on anything to wear. He pulled out a few things here and there but threw them on the floor after a couple of seconds.

Killer joined him moments later, dressed and ready. He was in a pair of ripped jeans, a tight blue v-neck, and a pair of black heeled boots. He sighed at his roommate's antics and searched through the closet. He pulled out a black and red corset top and a pair of black leather pants. He handed them to Kid and walked away.

Kid walked into the living room, dressed and ready. He had finished off the outfit with his favorite pair of leather biker boots. He smiled at Killer who was checking his makeup. He had opted to paint his entire face white and blue. Kid didn't question it, it looked good.

"Ready?" Kid asked, grabbing his bike keys.  
"We are not taking your bike," Killer complained.  
"Why? It's a total dude magnet," Kid smiled as he put on his leather jacket.  
"Um, hair," he said, motioning to his and Kid's.

"Get over it," Kid said, walking out the door and not bothering to look back.

Killer sighed but followed. He jumped on the back of Kid's motorcycle and they rode in silence to the club. Kid parked and they both jumped off the bike and made sure their hair was perfect before heading into the entrance. They showed the bouncer their ID's and left their coats at the door.

Kid made a beeline for the bathroom and checked his reflection. He fixed his tight corset and made sure his makeup was perfect before stepping out. He went up to the bar and ordered a beer, downing it in a few gulps and ordering another. Just as he took his first swig, the first man approached him. He was a well built man with a cleft chin. He smiled at Kid and offered to buy him a drink. Kid turned him down and ordered another beer before leaving. He found a table and sat down, finishing off his second and third drink before stepping onto the dancefloor.

Kid danced with a few men here and there but none of them were really worth more than that. He finally sat down after the fourth song and ordered a shot of whiskey. As it arrived, so did a dark haired man. He had tattoos and a mischievous smile.

"Your ass is so nice it's a shame you have to sit on it," the man said with a smirk. Kid couldn't help but snort at the stupid line.

"How would you know what my ass looks like?" Kid questioned the man.  
"I saw you dancing," he replied, his eyes twinkling with lust.  
"Mhhm, I see," Kid said with a seductive grin.  
"So what should I call you?" the man asked.  
"Well I wouldn't mind daddy but Kid is fine," Kid taunted.  
"I'm Law," he introduced himself.

Before Kid could reply, a tall blonde man stormed up to their table.

"Law! What the hell!" the blonde yelled.  
"Cora? What are you doing here?" Law asked, franticly looking between Kid and the newcomer.  
"Well Law, it seems you forgot to mention you had a boyfriend," Kid said, his tone strangely calm.

"I.. uh.. You see.." Law stammered.  
"It's whatever. You do you boo," Kid said, downing his shot and leaving the table.

He stepped back out on the dancefloor, the whiskey making him feel good. He danced and ordered more drink and danced some more. Then at some point someone came up and drug him off to a table. At this point he was so drunk he didn't care much. The man climbed in next to him and Kid was surprised to see it was Killer.

"Hey sexy," Kid slurred.  
"Someone is drunk," Killer observed.  
"Just having a good time, ya know?" Kid shrugged.  
"I saw that," Killer said as he signed the waitress and ordered a new round of drinks.  
"He wasn't that pretty anyway," Kid replied. "Not like you anyway," Kid said as he stroked Killers face, smudging some of his face paint in the process.

"Don't say such things, they might just get you in trouble," Killer winked and took his shot. Kid followed suit.  
"Maybe I want trouble," Kid whispered in Killer's ear, giving it a nip as he pulled away. Killer shivered and smiled at his friend.  
"Then let's go home and have some fun," Killer told Kid, taking his hand and collecting their jackets.

Killer drove them home and as the bike turned off, the two started stripping each other down. They left a trail of clothes from the bike to the front door. They only made it as far as the living room.

As the two laid there on their living room floor naked, Kid looked down at Killer who had his head on his chest and let out a soft chuckle.

"I am covered in your face paint," Kid said.  
"You should see your eyeliner," Killer retorted.


End file.
